walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerry (TV Series)
Jerry is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Kingdom and Ezekiel's advisor. Personality Jerry is a friendly and rather jovial individual, in stark contrast to the world he lives in. He is quick to add puns and adlibs in conversations, often to Ezekiel's chagrin. Jerry is also a very charitable person, eager to give gifts of food to people he considers friends. Although Jerry's behavior can sometimes irritate Ezekiel, the fact that they are almost always by each other's side suggests a great deal of mutual trust and respect between the two. Jerry's respect for Ezekiel is such that he will verbally admonish someone for interrupting as Ezekiel speaks. Whenever he departs, he often waves away cheerfully with a peace sign. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jerry's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Washington D.C. At some point after the apocalypse he became one of the most trusted knights in Ezekiel's court. He later became his personal steward and bodyguard making sure to never leave his sight. He is almost never seen without his battle axe. Season 7 "The Well" Jerry is first seen in the auditorium with Ezekiel and introduces his king and Shiva to Carol and Morgan. Jerry also accompanies Ezekiel and the others as they gather feral pigs in the city to give to the Saviors and later is present for the Savior exchange. At night, when Carol is gathering food from a courtyard, Jerry and Ezekiel appear, startling Carol. Jerry is dismissed by Ezekiel as he wishes to speak with Carol privately. "Rock in the Road" Jerry attends to King Ezekiel when he grants Rick Grimes and Paul Rovia an audience. Jerry at first calls Rick's attention to the regality of Ezekiel with his axe, watching the newcomers beg the king for his assistance. When Ezekiel expresses outrage at Jesus's betrayal of their trust in not sharing the community's association with the Saviors, Jesus defends himself, but Jerry harshly tells him to be silent when the king is speaking and to not interrupt him. Jerry seems to side with Rick and Jesus in their arguments that the Saviors could be fought and beaten, loudly offering his gratitude to Rick's story about the rock in the road. When Ezekiel announces that he would arrive at a decision the following day, Jerry ends the proceedings and attends Ezekiel out of the theatre. "New Best Friends" Jerry, Ezekiel and other members of The Kingdom are waiting at the pickup location for the Saviors’ collections. He witnesses the heated exchange between Richard and Jared before the Saviors finally leave Jerry is later present when Ezekiel and other Kingdom soldiers arrive at Carol's house to deliver a casserole. Ezekiel tells her they are there to clear the dead. As Carol says goodbye, Jerry hands her some cobbler which she accepts before telling them to go. "Bury Me Here" Jerry is first seen with Ezekiel and the other Kingdom residents as they load a single cantaloupe onto a truck which has been stained with blood. Jerry is eating cobbler as the crew get ready for their scheduled drop with the Saviors - Ezekiel is slightly annoyed by Jerry's demeanor but allows him to continue. He helps the others search the area when the road is blocked by a row of shopping carts. They then come across the empty grave. He helps to clear the carts and they continue on their way. They arrive at the meeting point, where the Saviors await. Gavin reprimands Ezekiel for arriving late. Gavin interjects as Ezekiel begins explaining their delayed arrival. Jerry orders Gavin not to interrupt the King; Jared hits him over the head with Morgan’s stick. He raises his gun when Gavin tells them to hand over their weapons. When the tribute surprisingly turns up short, Jerry watches helplessly as Jared prepares to execute Richard. Much to the surprise and shock of everyone, Jared instead shoots Benjamin in the thigh, opening his femoral artery. Jerry helps load Benjamin on to the truck and, because they won't make it to the Kingdom in time, they make haste to Carol’s house. Jerry carries Benjamin into Carol’s house and places him on the table. He is visibly upset when Benjamin dies from his injury. Jerry is present for the meeting with the Saviors the next day. He watches, frozen in confusion and horror, as Morgan strangles Richard to death. He and the others then leave at Morgan’s request. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Jerry appears with Ezekiel as he leads a regiment from the Kingdom toward Alexandria. Jerry and the rest of the Kingdom residents arrive just as Negan is about to execute Carl and begin to kill the Saviors. He works alongside Ezekiel throughout the battle. After the battle is over, Jerry is then present for Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel's speech to the communities, all united and ready for war. Jerry is also seen giving an apple to Aaron. Season 8 "Mercy" Jerry is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. He also tries to persuade Enid on apply some armor for additional protection, despite her politely declining his requests. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, he and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. "The Damned" Jerry will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jerry has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Ezekiel Although Ezekiel and Jerry have an outwardly lord-servant relationship, the two actually seem to be close friends and are almost always seen together. Jerry's respect for Ezekiel is such that he will verbally admonish anyone who interrupts him as he speaks. Jerry's demeanor sometimes causes mild annoyance to Ezekiel (ie. when he interjects with puns and when he was scarfing down some cobbler before a tribute run), though he usually tolerates it. Shiva Given that Jerry isn't afraid of Shiva - and Shiva likewise doesn't view him as food or a threat - it's likely they have a friendly bond. Morgan Jones Although they haven't been seen directly interacting with each other, Jerry seems to trust Morgan as much as Ezekiel does, seeing as he is a relative newcomer to the Kingdom and is already an escort and advisor to the King. Carol Peletier Jerry has taken a particular liking towards Carol. He is shown to be very hospitable to her, especially when it comes to food. Benjamin Jerry and Benjamin have a friendly and professional relationship as the King's escort. Like the others, Jerry grieves after Benjamin loses his life. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"Rock in the Road" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Damned" Category:Alive Category:The Kingdom Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia